


While We’re Waiting for Xia Da...

by KryliaDarr



Category: Chang Ge Xing (Song of the Long March)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Historical Figures, Historical Refernces, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryliaDarr/pseuds/KryliaDarr
Summary: I’m basically writing my version of the story starting after chapter 61. I’m trying to copy the pacing, but it’s tricky in a different medium. You’ll come across everyone eventually. I hope this helps people like me who are anxious to see where this story goes!





	While We’re Waiting for Xia Da...

**Author's Note:**

> The translations aren’t consistent for the spellings of people and places, so I’m doing my best with that, but if you spot any other errors, please let me know. I am really trying hard to keep track of all the pieces we’ve been given, but it’s a complex story! (Isn’t that so much of its’ charm?)
> 
> BTW - this is my first time posting on AO3. Can someone tell me how to do a line break?

“Uncle,” Chang Ge greeted, smiling brightly. It had taken an hour for a servant to do her makeup to her satisfaction, after she and Shi Ba had come to the conclusion that neither one of them possessed the skill to make an even passable attempt. 

“Niece,” Pusa greeted, looking up from the scroll he had been perusing.

“I would like to accompany the Tang officials to Chang An as your envoy,” she told him, watching as his brows rose. He set aside the scroll and settled his full attention on her.

“Why?”

“The Great Kahn has many enemies in his own home,” she explained, “and will not be uncontested for much longer. You will have conflict with Yinan Irkin, but I am confident you will be victorious in that.”

“You consider Tang to be my enemy?”

“No,” she replied, not wanting him to even begin down that path. “I believe that Emperor Taizong has the potential to build a highly prosperous Tang,” the words burned her tongue with their truth, but she kept her smile up, “and it would benefit us to have a closer relationship with them.”

“Where did you live with your parents?”

“We lived in Chang An,” she admitted. “I came to the Uygur with Uncle Qin mostly to look for my mother’s family.”

“What about the rest of your father’s family?”

“We are not close,” she answered, “but they, too, are in Chang An.” He stared at her in silence.

“You will take that guard of yours,” he told her, “and I will receive monthly reports.”

“Of course,” she acknowledged, widening her smile. There was a moment of silence before he added,

“You are responsible for telling Mother.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Mujin was surprised to see Ya Luo enter the yurt. He had been stuck in the main camp; the tension between the Great and Lesser Kahn was thick enough to cut and Mujin knew better than to draw attention to himself under the circumstances. The slightest breeze would ignite a fire that would sweep across the plains and he had no intention of throwing himself in its’ path.

“I have a message from Tegin,” Ya Luo told Mujin, making him freeze.

“ _Uygur?_ The Little Strategist is with the _Uygur?_ ” Mujin exclaimed incredulously, having quickly made the connection.

“Uh, yeah?” Ya Luo replied rubbing the back of his neck. “When I found her base in Chang An, they said that she had headed to the Western Regions.”

“Of course she had,” Mujin muttered, covering his face with his hand as Ya Luo continued.

“I was surprised, too, when I got a letter from Tegin instead of the Little Strategist.”

“... Jiele Kahn found out about Sun’s trip to Khitan from that damn envoy,” Mujin explained ignoring Ya Luo’s look of alarm. “Since the Great Kahn planned on throwing away all of the Eagles in the battle with the Uygur, Tegin faked their death and his own, with the help of the Uygur,” Mujin told him, making Ya Luo gape. “Now let’s find out what the price was and how the Little Strategist is involved.” Because if she was present, there was no way she was not involved.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Ashina Sun looked around the remnants of the Khitan’s DaHeShi. They had been seeing signs of battle for some time, so instead of traveling around to avoid the encampment, he led the Eagles towards it. With the recent conflict with the Uygur, Sun was confident that the Turks were not responsible for this slaughter. Regardless of who might have been sent, he would have heard something, having recently been at the main camp. He thought back to the incident with the Shiwei and how they had failed to retrieve their companion’s bodies. Were the Shiwei responsible? Had any of his family survived? Had any of Jiao Dao’s?

“Search for survivors,” he ordered, although he was too experienced to hold out much hope. The men moved out to do his bidding.

“Tegin,” one of his men said, “why bother exposing ourselves like this? If anyone learns that we are here, faking our deaths will only have put our families at risk.”

“I know,” Sun acknowledged, “but they pay tribute to receive our protection. We will not deny it for our own convenience.”

“Of course, Tegin,” the man murmured, bowing his head.

“Their closest neighbours are the Shiwei,” Sun continued. “Let us see if they are the ones who have become so bold.”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Tujia was afraid. Her father had always been so bold, so proud. Who was this Han envoy to unnerve him like this? She had never been separated from her tribe before. Why did she have to go to Tang now with only servants for company? What was their language like? Their customs? How would she make friends there? How long would she be gone? Who would tell her stories before bed and sing to her when the wind howled its fury outside?

“Princess Tujia,” her maidservant called out, approaching her huddled form on the bed, “Princess Lili of Uygur has come to visit you.” Tujia’s head snapped around.

“Let her in! Let her in!” Tujia insisted, sitting up and feeling more like herself than she had since her father had called her back from the Uygur camp and told her of her fate.

“Tujia,” Lili greeted, gliding in. As always, Tujia was struck by her grace and poise. She had never met anyone like Lili before.

“Lili!” She ran and threw herself at her friend. “Father says I must go to Tang as part of our alliance!”

“Then I will be happy to have your company,” Lili told her, making Tujia crane her head up to look at her.

“Really? Are you - are you coming, too?” Tujia asked, hopefully. All her fears dispersed as she met Lili’s steady eyes.

“I am.”


End file.
